


Can't Get Enough of Your Love

by quicksilversass



Series: Avengers One-Shots & Short Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Pietro, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversass/pseuds/quicksilversass
Summary: You're teaching Pietro to play guitar in between missions, but he pretends to be worse than he is to spend more time with you.





	1. One

Your dream of working for Stark Industries was a disaster. Even with a Phd from Oxford you were still stuck with junior admin duties. You sat at your assigned desk bored out of your mind, sorting letters and waiting for the next tea order. Daydreaming to pass the time, you were in control of Stark Industries and as the boss you would have Tony Stark make  _you_  tea - preferably in one of those french maid outfits. You chuckled to yourself, stapling another letter.  _If only_.

The intruder alarm sounded breaking you of your daydream. R _emember your training._ You had to get to the meeting point. The computer was going ballistic and the doors slammed open and shut, maybe it was just a hacker? Grabbing your things you headed out.

Iron man crashed through the main doors, flying out of control down the corridor andheading straight for you. Attempting to dodge him you jumped back against the wall, closed your eyes and waited for him to fire. Seconds passed in silence and you cautiously opened your eyes, bewildered at the sight.

Iron man was holding a cup and saucer in one hand, biscuit in the other and a maid's apron was tied around his waist, only just fitting around the suit.  _What the hell?!_ It was eerily similar to your daydream, but that was impossible.

He hovered quietly like he was waiting for your command, but you couldn't move never mind speak. You smiled a little, instantly regretting it.

"You think this is funny?! How are you doing this?!" Tony almost pleaded, "why the fuck am I bringing you tea dressed like a hooker?!"

"I don't know!" You started to panic and music started blaring so loudly you had to cover your ears.

"Are you messing with Jarvis aswell?! Stop it!"

"Um, I'm not sure how." This couldn't be happening, you had no idea how you were doing this, how could you stop it?

"Just put me down!" 

You tried to calm down. Slowly the alarms and music switched off and the computers went back to normal. Tony landed on the floor with a thump. You were in trouble now.

"A french maid outfit? Seriously?! Couldn't have been something cool like Indiana Jones..."

He threw everything to the floor and stomped off muttering, while you finally let out a pent up laugh. _Oh my god, did that just happen?!_

_-_

As it turned out you were more than an intern after all, you had the ability to control technology. Tony recruited you to join the Avengers hoping to get your Cyberkinesis under control. It had been a few weeks since the incident and you still giggled to yourself about Iron Maid bringing you tea and biscuits. Tony still hadn't forgiven you, hopefully he wasn't plotting revenge.

It took a while to get to know everyone, most were private and you were shy, tending to talk to Steve, Bruce and Natasha who trained you. The one person you wanted to talk to was so out of your league. Pietro had caught your eye from the very first introduction, but the most you managed was a shy hello. His accent was gorgeous, the odd occasion he said your name you nearly melted on the spot, usually prompting you to make a quick getaway. So, you were beyond surprised when Pietro turned up at your door with a wide smile.

"I, erm, I heard you play guitar, will you teach me? I never got chance in Sokovia..." His voice trailed off to a whisper and he seemed to get a little nervous.

"I can try if you like, I'm not an expert or anything." You replied, returning his infectious grin as he ran past you and picked up your guitar roughly by the neck, swinging it around.  _This was going to be interesting._

"Multumesc! Where do I start?"

"Here, let me show you how to hold it first," You gently took the guitar from him and sat him down in the chair, moving to stand behind him and putting the guitar to rest on his knees. His fingers started tapping impatiently on the guitar. Did he ever keep still?

"Hold the neck here with your left hand, angle your wrist slightly so your thumb is resting on the neck and you can reach the strings easily," As you leaned forwards to show him, you realized how close you were, quickly moving your hand away.

"Just hold your right arm where it's comfortable, adjust the shoulder strap if you need to, I'm much smaller than you. Try to keep your forearm horizontal and your wrist loose, it's much easier..." His giggle broke you out of you nervous rambling and you walked around him, picking up your electric guitar.

"I can think of a few other things it would make easier." he smirked wiggling his eyebrows at you. You couldn't help but smile back at him.

"How old are you? Twelve?" you teased.

"I'm 24," he said a little confused and completely serious, making you laugh, "what? I am 24, not 12." He seemed a bit offended, you had no idea why.

"Pietro it's just a saying!" You gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, some things still get past me." He laughed, his eyes lingering on yours a little too long. You looked back down at your guitar, trying to hide your blushing cheeks. 

"Why don't we start with tuning?" 

You were so nervous for the rest of the lesson. Pietro watched you intently as you showed him how to tune the guitar, practice scales and simple strumming and picking. You were sure you looked like a beetroot the whole time, but his cheeky humour soon had you at ease. When he had to leave, you sent him off with a simple song to learn; 'Talkin' bout a revolution' by Tracy Chapman.

Already excited for your next lesson, you cursed yourself for not talking to him sooner and found yourself drawn to him even more. _It was going to be a long week._

-

"I figured out the Chapman song, will you listen?" He was so excited how could you say no? You sat on the bed while he sat on the chair opposite and started to play, looking at you eagerly for approval. You smiled as he started singing.

"...don't you know, they're talking about a revolution, sounds like a... _whisper_." he paused before the whisper and his deep accented voice came out as a low hiss. You spluttered, holding in your laugh. You didn't want to put him off, but it was the same each time and with the way he looked at you lost it, falling about laughing.

"What?!"

"Nothing, it's just the way you... _whisper!_ " You giggled, imitating him.

"But that's how she sings it?!  _Talking about a revolution...sounds like a...whisper..._ " He protested and you giggle again.

"Are you going to laugh at me every time?" he gave you those puppy dog eyes that made you feel terrible. You composed yourself and shook your head.

"No, no of course not, I'll stop now, sorry."

He started to play again but you couldn't help it an even bigger laugh burst from you. He looked annoyed for a second, then he was on you, tickling you mercilessly.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me!"

"Get off!"

"What's wrong with my  _whisper?!_ "

"I'm warning you!"

"What's that?! I can't hear you when you  _whisper?!_ "

"Pietro!"

You were both rolling around the floor, laughing and tickling each other and didn't notice an annoyed Steve enter the room.

"Guitar lessons weren't like this in my day."

Jumping apart you both looked at him sheepishly, fixing your clothes.

"You were due in training ten minutes ago." Steve narrowed his eyes at you, making you nervous.

"Sorry Steve, I'll be..."

"It was my fault, I wanted to show her my progression." Pietro put his hand at the small of your back in a supportive gesture. You glanced up at him, surprised.

"That's what they're calling it these days?" Steve remarked.

You could have sworn Pietro blushed but didn't think anything of it, you were more worried about pissing Steve off.

"He meant on the guitar, Steve."

Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow as Pietro stepped around him, stopping to smile a goodbye and mouth a ' _whisper_ ' making you giggle again.  _The git._  
Steve was not impressed.

"Shall we get to work?"

 

\---

**Translation:** _Multumesc!/Thank you!_


	2. Two

Training with a pissed off Captain America was a nightmare. He was relentless, constantly keeping you moving. Hand to hand combat had never come naturally, but as Steve constantly reminded you Cyberkinesis was useless against a gun or a knife. So, you kept going, trying to impress him and failing miserably. Pietro was distracting you, smirking and giving snide little comments every time you messed up.  _The little shit_. You just couldn't concentrate, finding yourself zoning out, watching him move, watching his body, imagining all the things he could do to you...

"What is wrong with you today?! _"_ Steve yelled, snapping you back to reality with a shield to the stomach, you dropped to the floor winded. _Fuck that hurt!_ His outburst made everyone in the room stop and stare at you both. Concern and sympathy on their faces. Pietro came over to help you up but you pushed him away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I, I'm not feeling great..." You managed to whisper, not able to meet Steve's eyes, he let out an annoyed sigh and threw you a weapon.

"Just get your head together ok?"

All you could do was nod, you felt awful. Steve was usually so patient you hated to annoy him. Thankfully Pietro stopped teasing you after that, not staying behind after training like he usually did. An hour later Steve finally gave up trying to train you. It was going to take a while to make this one up to him.

"I'm sorry Steve, I'm just not cut out for this." you tried to explain.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," he sighed, obviously uncomfortable at having to tell you off, "whatever it is, work it out." He gave you a small smile, grabbing his towel and walking out the door.

You left the gym cursing and rubbing the sweat from your face, you felt like crap. Everything hurt. All you wanted to do was take a shower, sleep and forget today ever happened _._ Music was blaring from somewhere in the quarters and you huffed to yourself.  _Not much chance of that then._

You slowed down as you neared Pietro's room hoping to hear him practicing. That was when you realized where the music was coming from. Carefully you pressed your ear to his door.

"Well I take whatever I want ... and baby...I want you...I can't get enough of your love...HUH...I cant get enough of your loove..."

 _Someone's enjoying himself!_  You chuckled, imagining him dancing around doing air guitar.  _Sod it._ You pushed the door open a little, grinning.

Pietro Maximoff was dancing around half naked, singing into his hairbrush and  _really_  going for it. Hips swaying, whipping his hair about a look of concentration and glee on his face.  _Such a nerd_. Absentmindedly licking your lips, your eyes trailed down his chest, still wet from the shower. God he looked so hot, you had noticed the hint of his muscles under his tight shirts in training but seeing them was something else. You were so busy eyeing the dancing Maximoff you didn't notice the other avengers come up behind you.

"Is this a private party?!"

 _Shit where did they come from?!_ Tony, Nat, Steve and Clint all stood behind you with amused faces.  _Oh god, poor Pietro, it had to be Tony_.

Pietro was mortified when he saw you all watching him. He dropped the brush, put on a shirt and flailed around trying to switch the music off, "fucking phone!" He tripped and fell over the bed, the phone flying out of his hands. It landed with a crack on the tile and proceeded to play 'Shake it off' by Taylor Swift. The avengers all roared with laughter. _It had to be that song!_

"Really speedy? Taylor Swift? Are you a teenage girl?"

"Fuck off Stark." he was so flustered, blushing and swearing at us all in Sokovian, while all you could think was how cute he looked. He tried to get up but fell back down again, you grinned and he glared at you.  _Oh dear._

"I don't know, you got some moves there hot stuff." Nat smiled suggestively and he blushed even more, deciding to stay put behind the bed and hide.

"Come on I think we've embarrassed the man enough." Steve chuckled.

"Fine," Tony grumbled, "but I get first dig in the morning, that was priceless..Jarvis, pull up surveillance will you?"

You flashed Tony a warning look, "Shut up Tony."

"Oh shush, just because we interrupted your private show, perv." He mumbled so only you could hear. You thumped him in the arm and he winked at you while catching up to the others, laughing between themselves as they walked away.

Pausing a moment you walked across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and peaking over to see Pietro in his embarrassed state.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'll never live that down."

"Probably not, I can hear Tony's brain working on ways to embarrass you already." you smiled at him while he peaked out from behind his hands.

"You're not helping."

"I thought you looked cute. Nat's right you got some killer moves," he groaned, cringing, "and the singing, wow." He was going to kill you.

"Stop making fun of me!"

Picking up his phone you put 'shake it off' back on, turning away from him.

"Wanda must have put that on there."

"Whatever you say..." you winked at him over your shoulder and started to sing into the hairbrush as badly as you could, swaying your hips. You leaned over him and pouted, he shook his head laughing at you.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, dance with me, shake it off Maximoff!" you pulled him up before he could argue, "I know you love this song really."

Despite himself he grinned at you, pulling you back and spinning you around. You giggled as he leaned you over dramatically.

"Don't you dare tell anyone."

Pietro pulled you back up quickly, his hand sliding up your back pulling you into him, your hands on his chest and his face inches from yours. You dare not breathe as his eyes turned serious, shifting between your mouth and eyes. Being so close to him was driving you crazy. For a moment you thought he was going to kiss you and your eyes wandered to his lips. They looked soft and inviting, you could almost convince yourself to make a move, but without warning he spun you around again his cheeky grin returning. The moment gone, you brushed it off.  _I must have imagined it_.

Letting Pietro choose the music, you danced away the next few hours, losing track of time as you both sang along and made up your own dances. It was so endearing seeing him be this silly and being here with him helped you forget about everything else. You could just be yourself and it lifted your heart knowing he was so at ease with you too. You knew you were falling for him, that he didn't feel the same way, but right now you were too happy to care.

There was a knock at the door and you both collapsed onto the bed in a heap of giggles his arm hanging lazily around your shoulders. You gave him a sad face and he just smirked, nudging you.

"You go, too tired! You danced me to death!"

You pulled yourself up and opened the door to see a sleepy Wanda.

"Pietro its two am- oh, hi."

"Hi Wanda, sorry we got a bit carried away," Wanda's jaw fell, and you realized what that sounded like, "no! I meant dancing, I wanted to make him feel better after earlier and it was so much fun...just dancing!"

You covered your mouth, that sounded even worse! You felt so awkward, turning to scowl at Pietro sniggering behind you. He finally got up and walked over to you both placing his arm around your waist.  _I could get used to this_. You leaned into him a little, blushing as you met Wanda's knowing eyes.

"Sorry we woke you up."

Wanda grinned, "just keep it down ok? I have training at six. Hey, aren't you with me this morning?"

"Oh shit, I forgot," you hesitantly stepped out of his warm grip as disappointment flashed over his eyes, "I'd better go, I'm not in Steve's good books as it is. Thanks for the dance lessons."

You winked at him, surprised when he rushed forward and hugged you, wrapping his arms around you tightly. It took you a second to hug him back, you could feel his breathing quicken under you and he whispered against your neck making you shiver.

"Thank you frumoasa, you always make me feel better."

Fighting the urge to jump him right there you pulled away from him, certain you were now a bright shade of red. _Did he just call me beautiful?_ He gave you a strange look as you tried to calm down, alarmed at the effect he was having on you.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they wont tease you for long." You joked.

"Only a thousand years." he replied.

The twins giggled but you laughed a little too loudly, both of them raising their eyebrows at you. In moments like this you could tell they were twins, both giving you the same puzzled look.

You sighed, "Night Pietro."

"Night draga."

Your heart jumped,  _doesn't that mean sweetheart?_  and you had to fight off another blush, turning away before he noticed.

You all but pushed Wanda down the hallway, not daring to look back.

"Calm down y/n!"

"Stop reading my mind Wanda."

"I don't need to!" She turned back to you before walking into her room, "don't worry, he's just as blind as you are."


	3. Three

Nearly a week had passed since you last saw Pietro. He was on a mission with Clint scouting out a potential Hydra base. You smiled at the thought of those two on a mission, not entirely sure both men would make it back without killing each other. Leaning back against the headboard you checked your phone again. Nothing.  _Where where they?_  They should have been back yesterday. It scared you just how worried you were and how much you missed him. You tried throwing yourself into training and keeping yourself busy. It was no use, he had become a part of your life, it felt like you were only really happy when he was around. You were falling for him.  _If only he felt the same._

Tomorrow was the twins' birthday and you excitedly pulled the guitar out from under the bed to make sure it was tuned for the hundredth time.  _He had better like you, but, if he doesn't you're mine._  You felt a smile creep over your face as you thought of his reaction. The restorers had done a wonderful job, it was a vintage hummingbird you bought years ago intending to restore it for yourself, but with Pietro's birthday coming up it seemed perfect for him. You had them put Pietro on the neck, blue on the sides and the hummingbird plate was re-designed in silver and blue with lightning bolts and 'Quicksilver' incorporated into it. It was so cool.

"This is for Pietro? You must really have it bad for him." Nat teased, leaning against the door frame.

"Shut up Nat, its for his birthday he's been doing really well."

"I bet he has." Nat winked at you and you glared back at her.

"Go away."

"Being so defensive only proves my point you know, I've seen you ogling him when you think no one's watching, hell, it usually gets you punched in the face."

"I don't ogle him! and that's just because I'm shit, Nat." you exclaimed to no avail, Natasha knew you too well.

"Who were you 'ogling'? why did they punch you in the face?"

"Pietro! when did you get back?!"  _He's safe._  You almost shouted with relief, you wanted to run and hug him so badly but forced yourself not to, remembering you were holding his present.  _Shit, his present!_

While an amused Natasha watched, you quickly shoved the guitar under your bed out of sight and jumped up, trying to appear casual. Pietro eyed you both curiously for an answer. You certainly were not going to give him one and looked to Natasha for help but she was loving seeing you squirm. Pietro started impatiently stepping from side to side, holding your guitar in his hands. His eyes caught yours but you couldn't look at him.

Pietro sighed, a little concerned, "A few hours ago, who the hell punched you in the face?!"

"No one! she's just winding me up." You mumbled.

He wasn't convinced but you knew how much Natasha intimidated him, he wouldn't push it.

"Oh you two, enjoy your guitar lesson." Natasha smiled and you gave her your best  _'I'm going to kill you_ ' look. She just laughed.

" _Bye_ Nat." 

You watched as she sauntered off, throwing daggers at her back. Pietro seemed so confused at her tone but you just shrugged it off.

"Want to come in?" 

He nodded. You took a deep breath and gestured for him to sit down. Praying he didn't see how flustered you were.

"So, how was the mission?"

For the first time you noticed his tired eyes, he should be in bed not here with you. Or even better in bed with you.  _Stop rambling._

"What is it you say?  _A pain in the arse_." he muttered, slumping back into the chair.

"You two still not getting along then?" You hated seeing him so fed up, constantly feeling the need to prove himself to the other avengers when he had already done so much.

"He treats me like a child, stupid old man." He ran his hands through his hair, sighing. He was really beaten down by this mission, more than he was letting on. You wanted to ask him what happened, though you weren't sure he was comfortable enough with you, yet.

"Don't ever feel inferior to anyone here, you're worth as much if not more as any of them." Not thinking you placed your hand on his for a moment, sitting back quickly when he looked up at you wide eyed, a curious expression on his face. That was too much.  _Why did I do that?!_

"Want to try some new songs?" You changed the subject, self conscious again. Pietro's mood seemed to brighten a little, that familiar smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, but no more Chapman."

"Aww, but I liked your version."

He was about to say something when a commotion in the hall distracted you both. Jumping up you peered outside, just as Steve bolted past.

"Suit up, we've got company."

-

The Hydra attack had left everyone battered and bruised but not seriously hurt, well, the tower was pretty messed up but Tony could fix that. Most of you hoped he would call off the twins' party but being Tony, not having a roof wouldn't stop him entertaining. So, after a day of rest and repairing what you could you forced yourself to get ready. You hated being in crowds and drunken ones were the worst.

Adjusting the dress Wanda helped you pick out, you begin nervously walking to Pietro's room. You wanted to say happy birthday before Tony's birthday madness started. You wouldn't get much chance to speak to him with all the girls pawing at him and the lads trying to get him drunk.

As you got closer you heard music again, you couldn't make out the song at first then realized it wasn't his phone playing, it was him. You stood a moment, listening to him effortlessly play the chords and sing with that soulful voice like a pro. You felt such a fool, he picked up everything else quick as a flash why would guitar take him so long?  _What was he playing at? I'm such an idiot!_

"Why do you keep having lessons with me?" you demanded, arms folded across your chest. Pietro jumped up, startled.

"How long have you been there draga?" He sounded so guilty, not meeting your angry stare.

"Long enough. So, why?"

He shuffled around nervously, you knew he was about to lie to you, "I, erm, needed the lessons to get better?" 

"You can play perfectly well, you're practically Jimi fucking Hendrix!" You hissed, furious and he shrunk back a little. You hated being angry, hated any kind of confrontation and it hurt you even more it was Pietro making you feel this way.

"I'm sorry," he gave you the puppy eyes again, sitting back on the bed and looking up at you, "I just enjoyed spending the time with you." No chance, that wouldn't work this time.

"How long have you played this well?" he squirmed, thinking of an answer.

"It took me about...two weeks, I don't know maybe longer?" he mumbled, not able to look you in the eyes. You were so dissapointed, why would he lie to you?

"Two weeks?! Jesus Pietro you've had me teaching you like an idiot for three months!" You sighed sitting next to Pietro on the bed, you knew you were more upset than angry.

"How else could I get to know you?!" There was something in his voice you couldn't quite place and he was suddenly flustered, moving away from you.

"I don't know, talk to me?!" You hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic, and cringed at the hurt in his eyes.

"Yes, like you'd talk to someone like me!" he snapped, getting up and turning his back on you, pretending to use his phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked but he didn't reply. Why was he acting this way? You were the one that was supposed to be pissed, he lied to you for god's sake. So why did you feel like you were the one to hurt him?

"Pietro?" You tried again with a softer voice.

He mumbled under his breath, ignoring you and you gave up not wanting to say anything you would regret.

"Forget it, enjoy your party."

"Come on y/n wait!" Pietro pleaded but you didn't turn around, instead you stormed out, slamming the door behind you.

Tony sauntered down the hallway towards you, not noticing the thunder in your eyes.

"Looking good, y/n. Giving him his present early?" he teased but you scowled at him.

"Just don't." You warned and he backed off arms raised as he headed for Pietro's room while you walked angrily to yours, slamming another door.

-

You threw your shoes off knocking over a lamp and flopped down on the bed. You couldn't decide if you were more pissed off for him lying or confused about his reasons. He wanted to spend time with you? and that comment where the hell did that come from? In your eyes you were not good enough for him, he was a superhero, you just messed around with technology and got beaten to a pulp most days. You heard nervous shuffling outside the door, the accented muttering giving away who it was. There was a quiet knock followed by Pietro's muffled voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Piss off," but he knocked again, "Enervezi! you understand that?" 

You could hear him chuckle, "You've been learning Sokovian?"

Pietro carefully opened the door, peaking in and you threw a pillow at him. He chuckled again, "your aim is still bad, yes?" his expression changing to guilty as he sat next to you, seeing you glare at him.

"Why did you lie to me?" your voice was unsteady, knowing you couldn't stay mad at him. He didn't answer for a while and you played with the fabric of your dress impatiently. 

"I know what they all think of me, what they must say to you."

"You have no idea do you? All I care about is what you are to me, not stupid rumors," you watched him all uncomfortable and fidgeting on the end of your bed,"you still haven't answered my question." 

Pietro wrung his hands nervously, something about him so vulnerable, more than you had ever seen him be. Whatever he was about to say did not come easily to him and it worried you.

"You help me forget, for those hours with you I could just be myself, be happy. I thought if you knew, you'd stop the lessons and we would go back to being...strangers." He blurted out the words so fast you almost missed them, your heart melting a little.

"You really think I'm like that? You're my friend, Pietro, you didn't have to lie to me. I loved our lessons even if you were a terrible student." You teased him with the last bit, all your anger gone and shuffled to the edge of the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, forgive me?" Pietro finally glanced up, his cheeky smile returning as he looked you over, his eyes locking onto yours, "te uiți frumos în rochie," you blushed and had to fight back a smile, "esti adorabil."

"I'm still mad at you." You said as seriously as you could, nudging him. Pietro just leaned into you, resting his head on your shoulder.

"Tell me what can I do draga?"

"Give me my guitar back."

His eyes darted to yours, defeated and he sighed, getting up to leave, "I will get it."

As he went to open the door you caved in, "I was going to give you this at the party, but you may aswell have it now."

He watched as you walked over to your wardrobe and pulled out the huge gift wrapped box.

"This is for me?!" he asked, curiously looking over the huge box, "what is it?!"   
Pietro beamed at you his eyes full of excitement, shaking the box and putting his ear to it. You couldn't help but giggle at him. It was like he'd never had a present before.

"Open it and find out." you winked and sat on the edge of the bed a little nervous.

Pietro used his super speed and before you knew it was holding the guitar in his hands and grinning like a fool, the box in bits all over the floor.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure if was a bit too much-" you started to ramble, glancing up as Pietro ran over and crashed his lips onto yours, pulling you into him as he deepened the kiss.

Pietro took your hand and sat next to you, putting his other arm around your waist, "It's amazing, no one has ever got me anything like this before," his expression grew serious while you were still dazed from the kiss, your lips tingling, "cred că m-am îndrăgostit de tine."

Now it was your turn to grin like a fool, you couldn't believe what you were hearing.  _He loves me?!_  Praying you had understood correctly you reached up and cupped his face, taking in his beautiful blue eyes, that smile that gave you butterflies and kissed him passionately, only breaking apart to whisper a reply.

"Cred că te iubesc."

Pietro laughed and you weren't sure you made any sense but the desire in his eyes told you he understood enough. He kissed you again, more urgently this time, his hands trailing down your arms and moving to undo the zip on your dress, softly stroking the skin of your back before gently pushing you down onto the bed. 

"What about the party?" You asked as his hands began to roam your body, his fingers caressing your skin while his kisses peppered your neck making you moan softly.

"Maybe next year, right now I can't get enough of your love."

 

 

**\---**

**Translations:**   _Draga/Sweetheart_

__Enervezi/Piss off_ _

__Te uiți frumos în rochie/you look beautiful in that dress_ _

__Esti adorabil/you're adorable  
_ _

_Cred că m-am îndrăgostit de tine/I_ _think I'm in love with you_

_Cred că te iubesc/I think I love you too_


End file.
